


Fast as Wheels Can Turn

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Classic Cars, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Kenren plans a surprise for Tenpou, but it turns out that Tenpou likes to surprise his general just as much.





	Fast as Wheels Can Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Tenpou was awakened by a very familiar voice. "Hey, get up, get up, I got a surprise for you."

He reached for his glasses. A hand he knew almost as well as his own put them on his nose and ears, tapping them lightly into place. "I'm not sure I want this surprise," said Tenpou. "I was sleeping here quite peacefully. I was up late, you know."

"I know, yeah. You fell asleep at your desk with your face in a pile of papers. I didn't want to scrub the ink off your cheek 'cause I didn't want to wake you up, but I put you in your bed. You need to go get a bath." Kenren slipped an arm around his shoulders and hauled him out of bed. "Come on, the water's getting cold."

Kenren chivvied Tenpou out of the bathtub far sooner than he would have liked, nagged him into his clothes, and seated him at the table, where a bowl of rice, a rolled omelet, a peeled tangerine, and a cup of scalding tea awaited him. By the time Tenpou finished these, he felt much more awake. "We're going somewhere, I take it."

"Yeah, I found a great place in the World Below," said Kenren. He was lounging in a chair on the other side of the table, one leg dangling over the arm. Tenpou could just see the love bite he'd applied to his general two nights ago, peeking above the collar of Kenren's jacket. That roguish, warm grin on the man's face: it undid him every time. "You'll love it, and you could use a break."

"Oh well, I suppose I will have to cooperate. When do we leave?"

"Now is good. Let's not waste time."

Of course, time was the one thing that was never scarce in Heaven. but Tenpou knew that languor was not in Kenren's nature, except immediately after sex. Therefore he indulged his general and got to his feet, following him to the Dimension Gate.

"This is a research trip, of course," Kenren murmured. "All the proper paperwork is done."

"Of course," agreed Tenpou. "Are we dressed appropriately?"

Kenren flicked his eyes over Tenpou's tweed jacket, cotton shirt, loosened tie, baggy trousers, and laced leather shoes. "Yeah, that's why I got those things out for you," he said, patiently. He himself was wearing white singlet under a leather jacket, tight denim trousers, and low black leather boots. Tenpou admired the snugness of the denim.

They went through the gate and found themselves on a roughly paved narrow street between tall hedges. The air was cool and fresh, with a strong smell of vegetation not quite hiding a chemical odor. "Some sort of petroleum product?" guessed Tenpou.

"Oh yeah," agreed Kenren, with roguish enthusiasm as though he were anticipating carnal pleasures. Tenpou raised his eyebrows and followed his general down the lane.

They passed through a gate, a much more plebeian affair of wooden slats, and found themselves in an open space. A large, eccentric-looking building in red brick, with white and green trim and several wings and towers, stood at some distance. Much closer were a series of paved surfaces, and on these were a dozen motor vehicles of different designs.

"Oh," said Tenpou. "How marvelous!"

"So. I've arranged for us to take one of these babies out for a spin," purred Kenren.

Tenpou felt a rush of pure, joyful anticipation. "You extraordinary creature! What a wonderful idea. Any of them?"

"Sure!" said Kenren. They walked up to the ravishingly lovely machines and looked at each of them carefully.

Tenpou recognized most of them from his reading. "Might we try this Rolls Royce Silver Ghost?"

"Certainly," said Kenren. He opened the driver's door, and Tenpou slid in. "Wait," said Kenren.

"Yes?" said Tenpou.

"I was going to drive," said Kenren. "I studied—"

"Yes, yes," said Tenpou. "I'll be glad to let you have your chance. But this is my surprise, and I want to drive."

Kenren just stood there for a moment. Then he slowly walked to the other side of the care and got in, closing the door behind him. "Do you know how to drive, field marshal?" he asked.

"I've studied the theories," Tenpou assured him. He put the car into gear, then started the engine. It roared into life, and he took off the brake.

They roared down the drive to the main gates of the place, through them, and down the lane outside, weaving a bit. Kenren winced and braced himself on the dashboard as some branches swiped at the sides of the magnificent vehicle.

Tenpou was in ecstasy, but not so that he couldn't notice his general. "Is something the matter?" he inquired.

"Sorry," said Kenren, in a carefully level tone. "it's just that I get very nervous when someone else is driving."


End file.
